


Sweet Dreams

by Snailhair



Series: Virgin Graces [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Candy, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, Hand Jobs, Humor, Jokes, Lollipops, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Suckers, Teasing, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out the hard way that Gabriel's lollipops cause very vivid - and explicit - dreams. Hoping to get to the bottom of this phenomenon, he goes on a personal mission to figure out why this sinfully delicious candy is affecting his head and his heart. (Companion story to Virgin Graces.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder: This story is a Sabriel companion piece to parts six and seven of my Destiel fic, Virgin Graces. They literally take place at the same time, and follow each other in different POVs. (You can even read them side by side, at times. The dialogue is completely the same.) Everything that takes place in this first chapter starts in Chapter seven of 'Strong Words,' and follows through to the end. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoy the story! And thank you so much for reading! :D

Sam and Bobby gave a slight wave to the waitress before making their way out of the diner, carrying breakfast back to the Impala for Dean and Cas. The four of them had stopped off for some grub this morning before hitting the road, and Sam was absolutely starving. It was going to be an all-day drive to get to Bobby's friend's house, and they probably weren't going to make it all the way to their destination before night fall, either.

As the two men rounded the building to get to the parking lot, Bobby suddenly slowed to a stop. Sam glanced up to see why the old man had come to a halt, and found him staring forward with confusion. Sam followed Bobby's line of sight, wondering what he was looking at. Just ahead of them, near the back of the Impala, Dean and Cas were standing together. And they were talking to -

“Gabriel?” Sam blurted out in confused shock.

Wow. It had been a long time since Sam had seen Gabriel; the part-time archangel and full-time trickster. The guy appeared the same way Sam remembered him; shaggy blonde hair, normal clothes, still the shortest person of the group... Once Sam spoke his name, Gabriel turned his attention to him and Bobby, and his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Ah, looks like breakfast has arrived,” the archangel sang, as he stepped over to Sam and Bobby.

Sam leaned back a little, as Gabriel approached to take a big whiff of the food in their hands. His form was nearly an inch away from Sam's; close enough for Sam to see the microscopic freckles on Gabriel's nose. Ugh, did he _have_ to get so close? Apparently personal space was something that all angels needed to learn.

“Mmm. Blueberry pancakes,” Gabriel mused, “Well, I'll leave you all to it. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Gotta keep your strength up for all that hunting, am I right, moosie?”

Before Sam could even grasp the fact that the trickster had asked him a question, Gabriel reared his hand back and slapped the man's ass. Sam flinched at the sudden impact and looked down at the archangel next to him with discomfort. Why the hell did he do that? Was it really necessary to smack him like that? _On the ass_? Gabriel kept staring at Sam with playful honey eyes, seeming to be waiting for an actual answer.

“Er... I guess?” Sam eventually forced out, feeling completely lost.

Once he received a reply, Gabriel winked at Sam before striding back over to Dean and Cas. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a giant handful of suckers before placing them on the trunk of the Impala. Sam looked at the pile of candy, still not understanding what was going on.

“There,” Gabriel said, nudging Cas, “Suck on that for a while, boys. They ought to help you get that score up to a nine, like I said. Just remember to keep the love alive, guys.”

Gabriel then disappeared, leaving the four men behind to glance around at each other in awkward silence. Dean and Cas turned to talk to each other after he was gone, which left Sam and Bobby to look at each other. They were both at a loss for words, equally confused as to why the trickster – of all people – just paid them a visit. Sam had no idea why Gabriel decided to come out of hiding to make a rare appearance. Maybe he just wanted to check on Cas or something. Sam and Bobby simply shrugged at each other before finishing the journey to the Impala.

While Cas and Dean talked in hushed whispers, Sam eye-balled the pile of suckers that Gabriel had left on the trunk. For some reason, they looked really delicious. It had been a long time since Sam had a lollipop. Actually, it had been a long time since he'd had _any_ candy. Hoping Dean and Cas wouldn't mind, Sam reached around them to grab an orange sucker. He pulled off the plastic wrapper and tossed it away, before noticing that Dean and Cas were staring at him. Sam glanced between the two of them as he carefully slid the lollipop in his mouth.

“What?” he asked, “I like suckers.”

 

 

Sam leaned his head against the car door in the backseat, feeling a little drowsy. He had been staring at the back of Dean and Cas's heads all day, while the blurry scenery outside the windows passed by. This road trip felt like it was taking forever. Sam rolled the wet, paper stick of his sucker around in his mouth, still trying to get the last bit of candy off. The lollipop was almost gone now, because he'd been sucking on it for the past few hours.

A few more minutes passed by and Sammy yawned, having to hold the moist sucker stick to keep it from falling out of his mouth. Man, he was tired. And, since it looked like it was gonna be a while longer before they stopped anywhere, Sam decided to take a nap. He nestled his head up against the door again and closed his eyes, letting the gentle rhythm of the moving car lull him to sleep...

“ _... Blue, fifty-eight! Blue, fifty-eight!”_

_Sam looked around at the sound of someone shouting in front of him. There were guys all lined up strategically around him, wearing helmets and uniforms. The men were separated into two halves, facing each other and bracing near the ground. Sam happened to glance down at himself, too, and noticed that he was also wearing a uniform; an orange jersey, with the number six plastered on his chest. He looked back out through the bars of his helmet, realizing he was in a football formation. The center guy of the blue team clutched the ball tight in his hand before shouting -_

“ _Hut!”_

_The burly men were suddenly all charging at each other; helmets and protective gear clashing together like claps of thunder. Sam frantically looked around, not knowing what to do. Why the hell was he even here? How did he end up in the middle of a football game? What was he supposed to do, now?_

_Sam only had a few seconds to take in his chaotic surroundings, before a football fell against his chest. He closed his arms around it and glanced down at the rough pig skin, feeling pure fear invade him as he looked back up. Oh, no. He had the ball, now! All the men on the field were barreling toward him with hard faces, as war cries raged from behind their helmets. Sam froze in place, unable to even brace for impact._

_The men plowed into him; knocking him to the ground with a hard blow. They all dog piled on top of him, struggling to get to the ball. Sam was being crushed by their massive weight and could feel his own ribs compressing against his lungs. Ugh! He didn't even want the ball! Why were all the guys on top of him?! Sam faintly heard the sound of a whistle beyond the pile of shouting and huffing men. Their heavy weight was quickly lifted off of Sam, as the guys got up._

_Once all the football players were gone, Sam laid flat as a pancake on the ground and stared blankly up at the bright stadium lights. He felt like he'd just been hit by a train. His whole body hurt. He couldn't even find the strength to get up, and the guys in uniform seemed to notice. They slowly started to crowd around and stare down at him._

“ _You alright, Winchester?” One asked._

_Before Sam could give the guy a nasty reply, a whistle sounded again with multiple short beeps._

“ _Outta the way! Outta the way! I'm the coach! Move your flabby asses!”_

_Sam knew that voice. It was drawing closer through the sea of football players. Sam rolled his head to the side, to watch the players part for the person with the whistle. The man shoved his way through the crowd, furiously making his way toward Sam. He was wearing an orange windbreaker outfit and hat, with a whistle around his neck. The guy was also wearing a mustache that was clearly fake. Sam knew this man. He would know him from anywhere, even with the fake mustache._

“ _Gabriel?” Sam asked, confused and still aching._

“ _Back up! Back the hell up, I say!” Gabriel shouted, asserting his authority over the players, “This man is in need of my attention!”_

_Sam watched the disguised archangel stomp over and kneel down next to him on the field. Sam wanted to ask why they were here, and why Gabriel was wearing that stupid fake mustache again, but he could only stare up at the archagel in confusion. Gabriel prodded his hands briefly against Sam's chest._

“ _He needs CPR,” Gabriel announced, “It's okay, I'm a trained professional! Nobody panic!”_

_Sam made a face of bewilderment. CPR? He didn't need CPR. What the hell was Gabriel talking about? Before Sam could call bullshit on Gabriel's false diagnosis, the archangel raised up to his knees. He tossed a leg over Sam's torso to straddle his waist. Sam gulped, feeling Gabriel's ass pressing against his crotch. Gabriel reached down and unbuckled Sam's helmet before tugging it off. Sam looked up at the archangel in the bright lights, knowing that this was not the correct way to go about performing CPR..._

“ _Don't be afraid, Sam,” Gabriel assured, taking Sam's head in his hands, “I'm gonna save you!”_

_The archangel tightly clutched Sam's cheeks, before driving their mouths together. Sam blinked repeatedly, trying to comprehend what was taking place. Gabriel wasn't breathing into Sam's mouth, like he was supposed to. He was shoving his tongue down Sam's throat! The archangel's fake mustache tickled Sam's top lip as he penetrated the man's mouth. Gabriel flicked his tongue against Sam's while the thick facial hair teased his skin._

_This was not CPR. This was a kiss from a 1970's porno movie._

_Sam thought about pulling away and telling Gabriel to get the hell off, but something caught his attention. Although he was kind of distracted, Sam realized the archangel's mouth tasted sweet. Like cotton candy. Sam found himself actually wanting Gabriel to keep going, just so he could taste the sugary flavor. He allowed Gabriel's tongue to mess around in his mouth, even though the fake mustache was putting him off. It seemed like Gabriel was a good kisser, anyway..._

“Sammy.”

Sam awoke with a start, blinking out of his slumber to look around. Where was he? What happened to the football field? Sam slowly realized he was still in the Impala, and Dean was turned around in the front seat, looking at him. Sam rubbed his own eyes, trying to get them to focus.

“Huh? What?” he asked, voice sounding sleepy.

“Me and Cas are gonna go book some rooms,” Dean answered, looking a little worried, “Are you okay?”

Sam gulped. He most certainly was _not_ okay. His pants had grown tight, and he slowly glanced down to see that he had acquired a boner from the dream was just pulled from. In a casual gesture, Sam laid his hand over his crotch, hoping to block it from his brother's view.

“I'm – I'm fine. You guys go ahead. I'll wait here,” he replied.

Dean nodded a little, before turning to get out of the car. Cas got out too, after giving him an odd look. Sam watched them shut the doors and walk away, hoping that neither of them could tell he just had a weird dream. A weird, oddly sexy dream. Sam lifted his hand to look down at his boner, feeling confused. How could that have happened from just dreaming one kiss?

Sam glanced down at the seat beside him, seeing the pile of suckers Dean and Cas had discarded. Maybe the sucker had caused him to dream about Gabriel. After all, it was Gabriel's candy, right? Sam swallowed harshly, still tasting the orange lollipop on his tongue. The dream was a weird experience... but not exactly a bad one...

Without a second thought, Sam reached over and picked up the pile of suckers. He shoved the candy into his pocket as discretely as he could, glancing around to make sure no one saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stuck his hand into his coat pocket, diving his fingers into the pile of suckers hidden there, as he followed Bobby toward their motel room. The old man stopped abruptly and turned to Dean and Cas, who were heading in a different direction.

“We're just gonna be across the way, fellas,” Bobby warned, eyeballing the two of them, “so you'd better keep the rough-housing to an acceptable decibel level tonight, got me? We've got a helluva long drive tomorrow.”

Sam watched his older brother roll his eyes, knowing that he hated when people mentioned his sex life. But Sam was with Bobby on this one. It was hard to forget that one time Dean and Cas broke an entire motel with their sex noises alone. It gave Sam chills of discomfort just thinking about it...

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean replied gruffly to Bobby, “Whatever.”

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and started off again, toward a different part of the motel. There must have been something heavy on Dean's mind, because he looked tired and upset. But even though he was worried about his older brother, Sam shrugged it off and kept following Bobby to their room. He had things of his own planned for tonight. He wanted to see if his assumption was right, about the sucker making him have that completely off-the-wall dream in the car, earlier today. And the only way to test his theory was to have another one...

As Bobby opened up the door to their room, Sam plucked one of the suckers from his pocket. This one was green; presumably watermelon or apple. He didn't care about the color or taste. He just wanted to see if it would cause him to dream something weird again.

Sam sucked on the lollipop for a while, as he and Bobby got settled into their room. Once he was ready to relax, Sam laid down on the uncomfortable bed on the right; crossing his feet and tucking a hand behind his head. He rolled the sucker in his mouth while Bobby watched TV, thinking about how weird it had been to see Gabriel in an orange windbreaker. As Sam thought about the dream from earlier, he slowly sunk down further into the bed, and his weary eyes began to close on their own...

_Sam heard the faint hum of music coming from all around him. It sounded like something that would play in a grocery store or on an elevator; simple background noise to keep people distracted. The man looked around his current location to see lots of vacant chairs and end tables. There was a desk off to the side, and a woman in full nurse uniform was sitting there doing paper work. He looked down at himself, too, and noticed that he was wearing one of those green hospital gowns that tie up in the back, and a pair of white socks. And nothing else. Sam gulped, stretching the tiny fabric down past his knees. After taking in all the sights, Sam was pretty sure that he was in a doctor's office. What the hell was he doing here?_

_Hoping to get some more answers, Sam studied the scene around him, trying to figure out how he could leave. He noticed that a young teenage boy was sitting beside him, dressed in the same kind of hospital gown. The kid was casually flipping the pages in a magazine, seeming a little bored. Hmm. Maybe this kid could point him in the direction of the exit. Sam cleared his throat._

“ _Hey, uh, how – how do I get out of here?” he asked quietly._

_The teenager turned to give Sam a confused expression._

“ _Dude,” he whispered, “you can't leave until you get your exam.”_

“ _What exam?” Sam asked._

_The teenager's face became even more skewed with confusion. The kid was acting like Sam was an idiot or something. Instead of answering Sam's question with words, the teenager turned to nod toward the wall beside him. Sam looked up to find a poster hanging there – displaying the anatomy of a giant penis. Heat rose in Sam's cheeks, filling his face with embarrassment. He glanced around at the rest of the walls, figuring there would be some other body parts in scientific dissection. But there was a penis in every single one, in different variations; limp, erect, big, small, bent, straight... even one that was charted off in rainbow colors._

_Sam gulped awkwardly, as he eyed the many posters covered in penises. Obviously, he was here to see someone about his dick. Was there something wrong with it? Sam glanced sideways at the kid next to him, making sure he wasn't watching, while he casually reached down to cup himself through the gown. It didn't feel like anything was wrong with his dick. So, why was he here?_

“ _Mr. Winchester,”_

_Sam yanked his hand away from his crotch and snapped his head toward the nurse at the desk. She smiled politely and gestured toward the door across the room._

“ _The doctor will see you, now.”_

_Sam took a deep breath before climbing to his feet. He stretched the tiny gown down again, making sure it still covered him, as he started to make his way across the room. The nurse went back to her paperwork while he slowly strode toward the door she had pointed out. A giant knot of nervousness was starting to tighten in Sam's stomach. Oh, God, what if he had prostate cancer? What if the doctor said his dick had to be amputated? How could Sam live the rest of his life with out his dick?!_

_As his heart pounded with uncertainty, Sam grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it open. The first thing he noticed was that the room smelled sweet; like fresh fruit and pure sugar. Sam took a deep breath as he walked inside. It was a white room, with more penis posters on the walls. A padded exam chair was in the middle of the room with a lamp above it. Off to the side near the counter, the doctor was sitting in a swivel chair with his back to him. When Sam came in, the doctor spun around – and a smile burst across his familiar face._

“ _Gabriel,” Sam breathed._

_Of course. Sam should have known that the trickster had something to do with this. Gabriel was dressed in a nice green outfit, covered with a white doctor's coat. He was even wearing a green bow tie around his neck. Sam's eyes moved from Gabriel's torso up to his face, where he was wearing fake glasses and slicked back hair. He looked like a total nerd... A strangely handsome, kind of cute nerd..._

“ _Ah, Mr. Winchester,” the archangel grinned, standing up, “I've been wanting to see you for a long time.”_

“ _I know it's you, Gabriel,” Sam accused, staring into his honey eyes, “You can cut the crap.”_

_Gabriel chuckled, as he reached up to grab Sam by the arms. He walked the man over and sat him down on the exam chair, seeming to be staying in character. Why was Gabriel doing this? Why was he trying to be someone else?_

“ _Actually, it's Dr. Cox,” he grinned, issuing a wink, “but, you can call me Gabe, if you'd like.”_

“ _Cute name,” Sam mentioned, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, “but what kind of doctor wears a bow tie?”_

“ _Hey,” he said, looking offended, “All the best doctors wear bow ties. They're cool.”_

_Sam rolled his eyes. He was sick of this weird game Gabriel was playing. He was tired of being stuck in this uncomfortable situation._

“ _Why are we here?” Sam finally asked._

“ _Well,_ you _are here because your file says your gun might be firing blanks,” he smiled, reaching over to put on a pair of latex gloves, “and I'm here to make sure it stays fully loaded.”_

_Heat rose in Sam's face again. Oh, God. He was talking about Sam's sperm count, wasn't he? And if that was the case, then Gabriel was planning to do some tests. But, how?!_

“ _H – how are you gonna do that?” Sam squeaked, feeling nervous._

_Without warning, Gabriel's hand suddenly dove under Sam's gown and grabbed hold of his balls. Sam gasped, frozen in shock, as he felt the archangel's hand around his most private body part. Gabriel was clutching his sack, dammit! Why the hell was he grabbing his balls?!_

“ _Can you cough for me, Sam?” Gabriel asked calmly, as a smirk twitched on his lips._

“ _N – no,” Sam refused, trying to find his voice, “Let go of my nuts!”_

_Gabriel did what Sam asked and let go, but shook his head in the process. He seemed playfully frustrated as he took off the gloves and placed his hands on his hips. Sam stared at the archangel as he held himself, feeling violated._

“ _Well, if you won't cough for me, then I'm gonna need a sample,” he informed._

_Gabriel held his open hand out toward Sam, and a small cup materialized in it. Sam glanced from the small specimen cup, back up to Gabriel in horror. A sample? Oh, shit. He wasn't talking about urine..._

“ _You want me to jack off?!” Sam barked, stunned._

_Suddenly, all the lights went out, except for the one positioned directly over Sam's head. It put him in his own spotlight. Gabriel placed the cup on the table beside Sam, before taking a step back to sit in his swivel chair again. He tucked his hand under his chin and stared at Sam, as if he was waiting for a show to begin. A faint music started playing in the background, too. Sensual music that Sam faintly recognized._

“ _Oh my God,” Sam mumbled in disgust, “Is that Barry White?”_

“ _The quicker you do it, the quicker it will be over, Sammy,” Gabriel reminded._

_Sam gulped, as he listened to the sensual music play around him. Maybe if he did it, this whole weird thing would go away. Maybe jacking off was his ticket to get out of here, no matter how weird it was... While the archangel's eyes were still glued to him, Sam slowly reached under his gown to grip his dick. Oh, God. This was so wrong, and on so many levels..._

“ _Wait,” Gabriel stopped him._

_The archangel clapped his hands together twice, and Sam's gown completely disappeared from his body. Sam gasped as he looked down at his completely naked form, covering himself instantly. What the hell was that for?!_

“ _Okay, go,” Gabriel smiled, nestling back into his comfortable position._

_Sam took a few calming breaths, feeling like his face was on fire. He just needed to get it over with. He just needed to do this and get the hell out of here... With a new found sense of determination, Sam closed his eyes and grabbed his dick again. He tried to imagine that Gabriel wasn't watching, as he slowly started to stroke himself. But it wasn't working. He wasn't even getting hard. His dick was staying limp in his hand._

“ _Yeah, I can't do this,” Sam mumbled, opening his eyes again and shaking his head with defeat._

_Gabriel groaned dramatically, as he rolled his eyes and dragged himself from the chair. He stomped his way over to Sam's padded chair, appearing exasperated._

“ _If you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself,” he grumbled under his breath._

_Sam didn't have time to brace for Gabriel's touch. The archangel slapped Sam's useless hand away before taking Sam's dick with his own hand. Sam gasped again, as he looked down at the action taking place. He could feel it – really feel it – as Gabriel started running his small hand up and down the length of him. Sam was getting hard instantly; his dick growing in the archangel's hand like magic._

_Sam gulped and brought his eyes up to look at Gabriel, who was leaning extremely close to his face. With every breath Sam took, he could smell a familiar sweet scent. It seemed to be coming from the archangel himself; his whole person was giving off the sugary smell. Sam's eyes fell to look at Gabriel's moist lips, seeing how pink and delicious they were. He knew Gabriel had to taste just as good as he smelled..._

_Sam rocked his hips with Gabriel's hand, forgetting about the stage fright he had before. There weren't any jokes or discomfort left, anymore. Now, there was just serious arousal and heat. Sam realized he actually liked hearing Barry White's smooth voice in the background. He actually liked having the spotlight shine down on his and Gabriel's inappropriate embrace. He actually liked being jerked off by the trickster._

_Sam actually liked Gabriel._

_With a burst of lust, Sam leaned forward to capture the archangel's mouth with his own; forcing his lips open, so that he could slide his tongue inside. That taste was still there; the cotton-candy-like taste. Sam let out a small 'mmm,' as he kept thrusting his hard cock into Gabriel's hand. The archangel tasted so good; he felt so good. Why hadn't Sam tried this before?_

_Sam's mouth broke away from Gabriel's to release a small moan. He looked down at his hard dick in Gabriel's hand, feeling close to the edge already. Sam whimpered and reached up to clutch the white coat on the archangel's body, feeling like he needed to hang onto something. There was a pleasant smirk on Gabriel's candy lips._

“ _It's okay, Sam,” he whispered, “I'll take care of you...”_

“Sam.”

Sam felt his arm being shaken, but he refused to let it distract him. He tried to roll away from it and linger in the doctor's office with Gabriel. Shit, he was so close to finishing. He just needed a few more strokes. Just a few more seconds -

“Sam!”

The man opened his eyes at the loud sound of Bobby's angered voice. Sam sat up in the dark, realizing that he was out of breath and covered in sweat. Bobby's blurry form was standing by the bed, and he was hovering over Sam, looking worried.

“You havin' some kinda nightmare, kid?” he asked.

Sam tried to swallow a gulp, but his mouth was too dry. He knew he had a boner under the thick blanket, because it was rock hard and begging to be stroked. Sam needed to finish what Gabriel started. He needed to  _climax_ . 

In a fit of urgency, Sam stumbled out of bed, raced passed Bobby, and quickly dashed into the bathroom. Once the door was shut and locked, he leaned back against it and shoved his hand down his pants. Sam tried to recall the sweet taste of Gabriel's mouth as he stroked himself, wanting to use it to get to the end. God, Gabe had been  _right there;_ standing right next to him. He was kissing him, and stroking him, and whispering sweet nothings...

Sam groaned a little louder as he finally reached his orgasm. His eyes rolled back behind their lids as he pictured Gabriel in his mind; complete with his sweet scent and honey eyes. Sam wished so much that it was Gabriel's hand on him instead of his own. But, Sam kept rubbing until he went sensitive. Afterward, he stood panting in the motel bathroom, trying to get a grip on reality.

“Uh... You okay, Sam?” Bobby asked from the other side of the door.

Sam looked down at the dark tile floor, feeling strange. No. No, he was not okay. An archangel was messing with his head and emotions. And he wasn't even really there...

“I'm fine,” Sam lied, not wanting to freak Bobby out, “Just... Just a weird dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you caught my Doctor Who reference in this chapter, then I hear by give you permission to travel with me throughout all of space and time. ;) I hope you guys are enjoying these weirdly sexual dreams. Sammy is gonna get to the bottom of it, later, but right now he's just having fun. :) Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I hope you're liking it so far! :) The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sam ripped open another sucker and stuck it in his mouth, as he waited in a long line of people. It was ten in the morning and he was in the motel lobby, getting ready to return the room key. Sam rubbed his tongue against the sweet candy on the stick, feeling his mouth water at the flavor. Blue raspberry, this time.

While he waited patiently, Sam thought about the weirdly erotic dreams he had been having because of these damn suckers. Was it really Gabriel, giving him all of these sexy visions? Or was it just the candy making him all crazy? The archangel had given the suckers to Dean and Cas, though they never ate them. Would Dean and Cas have dreamed about Gabriel if they had eaten a sucker, too?

Sam eventually returned the key and started out toward the Impala, still wondering about his predicament. Even though the dreams were strange – and even though Gabriel had done inappropriate things to him in both – Sam had to admit that he liked them. That was the reason he was sucking on a lollipop _right now_ ; because he _wanted_ to escape to Gabriel's dream world again. Because he liked it there. And because, if Sam was being honest with himself, he liked Gabriel just as much...

Just as Sam reached out for the door handle to the backseat of the Impala, he realized that he had forgotten to grab Dean's jacket. Oh, great. Dean was totally gonna bitch at him for forgetting it. Sam sighed, knowing that he was about to get the third degree, and opened the door anyway to step in and sit down.

“Dean, I forgot to get -”

Sam's voice instantly got caught in his throat. His mouth fell open, making him nearly drop the sucker, as he realized that Gabriel sitting in the seat beside him. The archangel wasn't wearing a disguise this time. No mustaches or hats or funny glasses. His dark honey eyes shined brightly, and his shaggy hair was flared around his head. He was himself; just Gabriel – which meant that this wasn't a dream. This was real...

“Hey, moose,” he said, reaching over to pat Sam's knee, “At least somebody got some use out of my gift.”

Sam was frozen in fear and shock. Did Gabriel know about the dreams? Did he know that he and Sam had _kissed_ in them? And _touched_? And listened to Barry White together?! Gabriel's lips formed a smirk, as if he could tell what Sam was thinking. In a rush of panic, Sam glanced toward Dean, feeling heat rise in his face. Oh, God. Sam didn't want his older brother to know about those dreams! Thankfully, Dean started to talk, which shifted the attention to the front of the car.

“Okay. You've had your damn fun,” Dean said, sounding final, “We've got important crap to do, now, so adios. Get lost.”

Sam watched Gabriel nod, his golden eyes flickering back to the men in the front seat. Apparently, they had been in the middle of a conversation before he got in. What were they talking about? Sam desperately hoped it wasn't about him.

“I understand. You've got to go save the world. Again. It can be such a drag. Oh! And, hey,” the archangel said, leaning forward, “I wanna give you a little something-something. Consider it a wedding present.”

Gabriel got something out of his jacket pocket and reached it over the seat to Dean and Cas. Sam couldn't stop his eyes from traveling to the archangel's lower back, where his shirt had lifted to expose a little skin. Sam's heart was pounding in his chest. Gabriel was sitting _right there_! He needed to demand an explanation for these weird dreams! He needed to know if Gabriel was doing this on purpose or not. But, he couldn't risk asking him in front of Dean and Cas.

“Maybe you can use them on the honeymoon,” Gabriel said, patting both Dean and Castiel on their backs, “I have a feeling you guys are into the kinky stuff.”

Dean huffed loudly.

“Leave,” he demanded.

Even though he had just been told to leave, Gabriel chuckled and slid back in the seat. Sam remained paralyzed with shock, as Gabe reached up to rest his arm behind him. Sam had so many things to ask, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He couldn't even move, let alone function his voice. Gabriel smirked mischievously, as he casually plucked the sucker out of Sam's mouth with a slick 'pop.' There was no way Sam could have stopped the archangel from taking it.

“Catch you later, Sammy,” Gabe purred smoothly.

Sam watched in silence as the wet, blue candy slid between Gabriel's smirking lips. The sight sent an electric jolt straight to Sam's crotch. One of Gabe's bright honey eyes winked at him, before the archangel completely disappeared from the car. Sam exhaled, feeling like a tight grip was suddenly released from his guts. Gabriel was gone. Just like that. And Sam didn't even get to say anything to him...

Sam turned back toward the front of the car, covering his face with one hand. He didn't want Dean or Cas to see his distress. God, he should have asked Gabe about those damn dreams! He should have talked to him while he had the chance! Sam tightened his other hand into a fist against his knee. Now, Gabriel was gone again, and there was no way of knowing when he'd be back.

But, a sudden bit of hope flickered in Sam's chest, as he raised his head. The archangel might have been gone, but there was still a way to see him... Sam instantly reached into his pocket again and dug around for another sucker. He tore off the wrapper and quickly stuck it in his mouth, knowing that he would be seeing Gabriel in no time at all.

 

Sammy pulled the soggy paper stick out of his mouth and looked at the tiny bit of yellow candy still stuck to the tip. He had been sucking on this one for at least an hour, now, while Dean and Cas mumbled to each other in the front seat. Sam didn't really care what they were talking about. He was just desperate to fall back asleep.

As he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back window, Sam tried to formulate a plan. He needed to talk to Gabriel in his dream, and try to get some answers. So, he tried to keep reminding himself, as the dark sheet of sleep draped over him, to question the archangel when he saw him. No matter what weird scenario he found himself in, or what crazy costume Gabe was wearing, Sam swore to himself that he was going to get information. Soon enough, his body felt heavy with sleep...

_Angry car honks blared at Sam's side._

_The man gasped and jumped, as he turned toward the vicious sound. Rows and rows of taxis were pointed in his direction, and most of the drivers were hanging out of the windows. Sam's eyes flickered around, seeing giant buildings and steaming manholes and crowds of people walking along sidewalks. He, himself, was standing the in middle of a crosswalk, holding up traffic._

“ _Move your ass, lady!” one of the taxi drivers yelled._

_Lady? Why did the man call him 'lady'? Sam's eyes fell to look at his own body, where he found himself wearing a tight black dress and small heels. A briefcase was in one of his hands, and a cup of coffee in the other. Sam realized he was dressed like a business woman, even though he was still a guy. A black lump bulged out with the slinky fabric, where his dick obviously was. Heat rose in his cheeks, shame and embarrassment taking him over. Shit. How did he end up in this dress?_

_Sam dashed out of the street as quickly as he could in the uncomfortable heels, trying to get away from the angry taxi drivers. Once tangled in the mass of people on the sidewalk, he kicked off the feminine shoes. Sam would rather run the risk of stepping on broken glass and pre-chewed gum than to be seen in high-heels. Anger grew in his chest. He would never wear any of this shit in public! How and why was he wearing it now?!_

_After discarded the briefcase and coffee on the ground, Sam stomped forward down the crowded street. He needed to get the hell out of this stupid dress. As he pushed his way through the face-less crowd, Sam was trying to look for a store he could dive into and change clothes. The cold, filthy ground beneath his feet seemed to stretch on forever._

_A sexy whistle came from Sam's left._

_Sam slowed to a stop on the sidewalk. He somehow knew that the sound had been for him. He turned toward the source of the noise, looking through the passing people to see where it came from. A construction worker was leaning on a shovel with his head tilted down nearby. He was wearing a bright yellow vest and hard hat. His dirty white shirt was unbuttoned a little, displaying his sweaty chest. His head slowly lifted, revealing familiar dark honey eyes..._

“ _Why don't you walk that fine ass my way, sweetheart?” Gabriel smirked._

_Sam gulped, still feeling anger and embarrassment. The archangel's face was scruffy, with a five o'clock shadow and splatters of dirt. His shaggy hair stuck out stiffly from under his helmet, needing a wash. Gabriel looked as if he would smell like a sewer. But the closer Sam got to him, the more he could smell that sweet, recognizable scent. The smell of sugar and candy._

_Sam stopped in front of Gabriel and narrowed his eyes, feeling caught between pissed and curious. The archangel appraised Sam's form, glancing all over his tall body wrapped in the tight black fabric._

“ _Are you hitting on me?” Sam growled threateningly._

_Gabe finally looked up to meet Sam's eyes, and smirked pompously._

“ _Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” he asked, indirectly answering Sam's question._

_Sam gave a single hard chuckle._

“ _Shouldn't I be asking you that?” he replied, “... Gabriel?”_

_The archangel huffed loudly as he rolled his eyes._

“ _How many times do I have to tell you? It's Gabe, sweet cheeks. Call me Gabe,” he grinned, glancing back down at Sam's torso._

_As he felt a twinge of discomfort at Gabriel's stare, Sam suddenly recalled what he had planned. Now that he was talking to Gabriel, he had to get information. He needed to ask the archangel questions and figure out what this was really all about._

“ _I need to talk to you,” Sam said with seriousness._

_Gabriel stood up straight and tossed the shovel on the ground. He used his hand to motion for Sam to follow him, as he started walking away._

“ _Come,” he smirked, “Step into my office.”_

_Sam's stomach turned, as he saw that Gabriel was headed toward a port-o-potty on the construction site. Ugh. Really? That was his office? The archangel held the plastic door open and looked back at Sam to give him a smug grin._

“ _Ladies first,” he winked._

_Sam rolled his eyes in frustration. Dammit, these scenarios were getting ridiculous. Even though he felt uncomfortable, the man stretched the tight dress down his thighs before hesitantly stepping inside the small cubical. He backed up against one side of the tight space, giving Gabriel room to join him. Even though the plastic container was filthy, it smelled just like Gabe himself; like sugar and sweets. Gabriel shut the port-o-potty door before easing close to Sam._

“ _So, what would you like to discuss, Sam?” he asked, his sweet breath brushing against Sam's face, “Weather? Sports? The size of your jockstrap?”_

_Without warning, Gabriel reached out to hike up Sam's black dress. Sam gasped as he looked down and backed against one of the plastic walls. He had not been wearing any underwear beneath the dress, and now his dick was hanging out in the open... Sam looked down at Gabriel's bright eyes, seeing smugness and excitement, as the archangel pressed their bodies together._

_Just as Sam was about to ignore all the distractions and ask his first question, Gabriel stretched his neck up to press their lips together. Oh, man. That sweet taste was so strong. Sam couldn't refuse Gabriel, now. Sam kissed back just as hard, tasting the sweetness of Gabriel's mouth again. The archangel's hand slid down to cup Sam's crotch and Sammy rocked into it, wanting to feel more._

_For a moment, Sam's mind was blank. He completely forgot what he was going to say before. What exactly was he meaning to ask Gabe about, anyway? In the midst of his kiss, Sam discarded his forgotten plan. Oh, well. It must not have been that important, anyway. Not as important as_ this _was, here and now; messing with Gabriel in a filthy bathroom container..._

“ _Harder,” Sam pulled away to breathe, clinging to the yellow vest on Gabe's torso._

_Gabriel complied, pressing his hand more firmly against Sam's dick as he rubbed it. Sam's heart began to pound as his lungs picked up speed. Yes, he liked this. This was his new favorite thing to do; getting off with Gabriel in weird places. Sam stared at the archangel close to him, studying his features. This moment was great – but it would be so much better, if Gabriel wasn't wearing that stupid costume._

“ _Take it off,” Sam urged, tugging at the vest, “I want to see_ you _... Take it off.”_

_Gabriel's eyes seemed to change and his face fell a bit. He looked sort of stunned by Sam's request, as if he couldn't believe he'd heard it. Was it a terrible thing to ask? Did Gabriel not want to remove his disguise? Sam stared down at him, wanting to know what he was thinking..._

“Sam.”

At the sound of Dean's voice, Sam blinked his eyes open. Gabriel and the city were gone, now. The man was back in the Impala, panting and struggling to wake up. Sam blinked around hazily, eventually meeting Dean's stare across the back of the seat.

“You dreaming about Pam Anderson or something?” Dean asked, nodding toward Sam's crotch.

Sam glanced down to see that he was brandishing another hefty boner; this time strong enough to be seen through his tight jeans. Embarrassed about being caught by his brother, Sam laid a hand over his crotch and sat up straight. He rubbed his damp forehead, feeling frustrated again. He was so damn sick of being interrupted when his dreams were getting to the good parts. He never even got the chance to go through with his plan, this time. Sam tried to hide his aggravation before replying to his brother.

“Yeah,” he lied, “Someone like that...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love the idea of a giant man like Sammy wearing a tight little black dress, am I right? :) That Gabriel is such a tease. But, don't worry. Sam is going to uncover the truth soon. :) Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I'm so glad you all like it so far. :) The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sam walked back toward the Impala in the dark, munching down some crackers on the way. His tongue felt a little raw, from all the lollipops he had been sucking on lately, so it made everything taste weird. The crackers were rough and dry as a result. Ahead of him, Dean was leaning on the hood of their car wearing a serious look on his face.

“Sammy,” he said, sounding concerned, “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” Sam replied, coming up to stand near his brother.

The taller man glanced around for a second, assuming that he would see Cas, too. But the angel was gone.

“Uh... Where's Cas? And how did you detach him from your hip?” Sam asked.

“Well,” Dean sighed, his face slightly pink, “That's sorta what I need to talk to you about. Remember this morning, when Mr. Sugar Rush was in the car?”

A tingling feeling tickled Sam's stomach. He knew exactly who Dean was referring to. Gabriel's face suddenly appeared perfectly in his mind, sitting next to him in the backseat of the Impala. He could almost feel the trickster taking the candy out of his mouth again...

“You mean Gabe?” Sam blurted.

Dean's eyes seemed to instantly narrow in suspicion. Oh, shit. Sam had heard the excitement in his own voice when he asked his question. How was he going to recover from this? He gulped under his older brother's stare.

“...riel?” Sam added quickly, hoping Dean couldn't see the videos playing in his mind of kissing Gabriel.

Dean stared at Sam for a moment longer, before eventually continuing.

“Yeah. Him. He let the word 'honeymoon' slip out when he was jabbing earlier, and Cas asked me what it meant. So, I told him a minute ago. And, as soon as I did,” Dean sighed, “... He flew off to find us a place.”

Sam took another bite of his crackers and raised his eyebrows with a slow nod. So, Dean and Cas were leaving? He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was kind of glad. Being away from Dean and Cas meant less opportunities for them to disturb his dreams.

“Uh... Okay, I guess,” Sam said.

“Look, Sam,” Dean said, seeming guilty, “I told him we could have a small one. If you could just give us, maybe, sixteen hours, that would be great. I promise I'm not gonna skip out on you, or leave you out to dry -”

“Dean,” Sam interrupted, confused by his brother's distress, “It's fine with me. You're a grown man. Why are you asking for my permission?”

“Because, you're still my brother, Sammy,” Dean answered, “You're still just as important to me as you always were. I don't want you to think I'm going to abandon you now that I'm with Cas.”

A genuine smile worked its way across Sam's face. It was nice to hear Dean say that he still cared about him. But Sam knew, though, that Dean loved Cas just as much. And he didn't want him to feel guilty for it.

“It's fine, Dean,” Sam urged quietly, “You can go consummate your holy union. I'll still be here when you get back.”

Dean looked really relieved and awed by Sam's reply, as if he wasn't expecting it. Not wanting things to get too sappy, Sam tore open a candy bar from his pocket and took a small bite. He wondered where Cas might be taking his brother for their unofficial honeymoon. Knowing Cas, it was bound to be some weird place.

“So, what strange habitat will you be fornicating in tonight?” Sam asked.

He didn't realize, until after he had already said it, that he might be needing to ask himself the same question. Sam swallowed down a bite of chocolate and looked up at his brother.

“God, I don't know,” Dean replied, “I just hope -”

Cas suddenly appeared behind Dean with a gust of wind, seeming like he could barely contain himself. Dean spun around to look at the angel and Sam watched the interaction, once again feeling like the third wheel.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, “I'm ready to take you, now.”

Sam nearly choked on his chocolate. Oh, man, that sounded like something Gabriel would say in one of his dreams. ' _I'm ready to take you, now._ ' Dean turned back to glance down at Sammy, still seeming a little guilty. Sam chuckled, knowing that Dean was excited to plant another flag in Cas's ass.

“We'll be back tomorrow, okay?” Dean promised.

“Just go,” Sam nearly demanded, shoving him toward his angel.

He watched Cas grab hold of Dean's arm, and both of them looked at each other. Sam glanced between his brother and the angel, seeing how happy they were. A tiny little ache twinged in Sam's chest. What would it take to get Gabriel to look at him like that? With seriousness and honesty? With _love_?

“Close your eyes, Dean,” Cas whispered.

Sam watched his brother's eyes close, and both of them vanished. He was left alone, once again, while his brother went off to get busy with his angel. Sam sighed and lifted his eyes toward the night sky, seeing stars twinkle all over the heavens. He thought again, about the dreams he'd been having. If Gabe was really the one pulling the strings on the whole thing, why didn't he just do it in person? Why did he invade Sam's sleep to toy with him, instead of doing it face to face?

Sam wondered what would happen if he prayed to Gabriel. If Sam asked him to show up, would the archangel come running, like Cas always did for Dean? Or would he be an ass about it, and ignore him? On second thought, Sam decided he wasn't going to bother praying. The dreams might be just that; Only dreams. Gabriel might not have even known Sam was having them.

Sam filled his lungs with air as he reached into his pocket to get another sucker. It was the red one, this time; the one he had been saving for some reason. Even if the _real_ Gabriel didn't know about their made-up encounters, Sam still wanted to see him. Even if it was just in a dream...

“You ready to go check in, son?” Bobby asked, walking back from the bathroom.

Sam cleared his throat and stood up from the Impala. He glanced up at Bobby before taking the wrapper off the sucker in his hand.

“Yeah,” Sam answered, putting the lollipop in his mouth, “But, can I get my own room, tonight?”

 

Sam laid in the grungy motel bed, gnawing the last bit of cherry candy from the stick of his lollipop. He lay shirtless, in his boxer-briefs, trying to dismiss the gross state of the mattress he was on. He couldn't have cared any less about the motel room, or anything else in the world at the moment. He just needed to fall asleep again. And see that perverted archangel.

Once he was certain he couldn't get anymore candy from the wet stick, Sam tossed it in the floor next to him. He closed his eyes and spread his arms out flat against the bed, waiting on sleep to come. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait very long. His limbs became heavy and his heart rate slowed....

“ _It's him,” someone whispered._

_Sam realized that he was walking into a room full of whispering people and shocked faces. They were all looking at him as if he were a celebrity or something; watching him walk by in awe. Sam kept moving forward, glancing around strangely at everyone. Did these people know him or something?_

“ _That's him,” another person said, sounding excited, “That's Sam Winchester.”_

_Sam gulped at all the stares, looking forward to see where he was going. Apparently, he was in a billiards hall. The walls and pool tables were all red, with dim lamps hanging over each one. Wooden cues were lined along a back wall, and a bar was on the left. The crowd parted for Sam as he walked by, continuing to look at him with awe. Sam glanced down to see he was wearing normal clothes; a plaid red shirt and blue jeans. If he looked so normal, then how did they know his name?_

“ _I heard his pool cues are made of West African ebony,” someone else whispered, “and his eight ball is signed by Farah Fawcett, Hulk Hogan, and all four Ninja Turtles...”_

_Sam's face skewed in confusion after hearing the latest statement. Did he really get all those signatures on an eight ball? Sammy dismissed the weird assumption as he stopped at a pool table. The fabric was red and the trim was black, matching the interior of the room. He felt like he was waiting for someone; like he had a game to play. Nervous anticipation was heavy in his gut._

“ _Step aside, peasants.”_

_A smile spread across Sam's face at the sound of the familiar voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see his favorite archangel making his way through the crowd. He was wearing a red velvet jacket over top of a shiny, black silk shirt. He had aviator sunglasses over his eyes and a pencil thin mustache above his lip. A soul patch was on his chin, too, and they were jet black. Even his normally golden hair, that Sam was so fond of seeing, was black as coal._

_Gabriel strutted through the crowd with his nose in the air and an arm around a girl on either side of him. Somehow, seeing the girls clinging to Gabe made Sam's stomach tighten in disgust. He didn't like seeing other people touch Gabriel like that. Sam gulped a bit, realizing that what he was feeling... was jealousy..._

_The short archangel stopped at the pool table and gently pushed the girls aside, before slowly turning his head toward Sam. Gabriel's sweet, sugary scent was thick in the room, as he slowly lifted the sunglasses to sit them on his head; revealing his beautiful eyes. At least his eyes were still the same shade of honey that Sam preferred._

“ _Winchester,” the archangel said, trying to sound threatening, “Word on the street is you can play billiards better than a stripper can work a pole.”_

_Sam chuckled. Oh, yes. He was definitely reunited with Gabriel. There was no denying that sass._

“ _You're damn right I can,” Sam answered._

_He actually wanted to play along with Gabe's game, this time. Besides, Sam was pretty confident about his pool skills, anyway. He and Dean hustled money from people all the time this way. The archangel smirked a little, backing up to stare at him from across the table._

“ _I don't know where you're from, Jolly Green Giant,” he said, “but around here, I'm the one with the biggest stick and balls.”_

_Sam laughed again, before bracing his hands on the table and leaning to stare down at Gabriel._

“ _Put your money where your stick and balls are,” he smirked, “Play me.”_

_Sam was glad to see a similar grin spread on the archangel's lips. His moist, cotton-candy lips..._

“ _Okay, fine. Winner gets bragging rights... and loser gets on his knees,” he offered, jutting his hand out._

_Sam gulped, as he stared at Gabe's extended hand. He knew exactly what 'on his knees' meant; it meant that the loser had to give the winner a blow job. But Sam wanted to add his own stipulation. He held his own hand out, next to Gabriel's._

“ _Fine, but if I win,” he added, “you also have to take off your stupid disguise.”_

_A small change appeared in Gabriel's amber eyes. Sam remembered seeing it before, at the end of the last time they saw each other. It was a look of nervousness and unease. But the dark honey eyes quickly fell back into their smugness, and he stared at Sam with pride. He took Sam's hand and gave it a firm shake._

“ _Deal,” he agreed._

“ _Deal,” Sam repeated with confidence._

_In the blink of an eye, the table before them was suddenly laid out for a game of billiards; balls set and cues laying on either side. Sam slowly picked up his cue, wondering how the game set up on its own. Gabriel took his own cue and made his way to the head of the table._

“ _I come first,” he grinned, lining up his shot, “Keep that in mind when you're blowing me later.”_

_He snapped the cue against the white ball, shooting it down the table to break the triangle formation of the others. Sam watched, stunned, as at least four striped balls went into different pockets. Not a single solid fell into any holes. He looked up at Gabriel, who seemed very pleased with himself._

“ _Guess you're solids,” he pointed out, “Too bad your balls will be staying on the table.”_

_The archangel lined up his cue again, and snapped the white ball. It bounced around, knocking two more stripes into different pockets. Sam was getting nervous. There was only one stripe left, and he hadn't even got the chance to put his cue to the table._

_Gabriel paused to smirk at him, before lining up another shot and cracking it. Sam watched in despair as the last stripe went into the corner pocket. There was only the eight ball left. As soon as it fell into a pocket, Gabriel would win. Defeat was already heavy in Sam's chest. He tried to ready himself for taking a dick in his mouth._

“ _Oh, look,” Gabriel smiled arrogantly, “There's only one ball left. That's more than you've got in your pants, isn't it, Sammy?”_

_The mention of his own balls gave Sam an idea. He smirked as Gabriel eased down to line up his shot. He knew exactly how to steal his turn..._

“ _You would know, wouldn't you, Gabe?” Sam purred seductively._

_Gabriel's cue released crooked, knocking the white ball off course and leaving the eight ball untouched. Sam grinned with pride of his own, pleased that he could mess up the trickster with his own tricks. Gabe stood up straight and narrowed his eyes toward Sam._

“ _Cheater,” he mumbled._

“ _All is fair in love and war,” Sam stated, rounding the table to get a good angle._

“ _And which one is this?” Gabe asked, sounding semi-serious._

_Sam gulped, glancing away from the archangel's stare. He didn't have an answer ready for that question. He didn't know what this was. Sam turned his focus on the task at hand instead, leaning far down to crack his first shot. Two solids went into separate holes._

_Sam smirked at Gabriel, as he walked to line up another shot. He put the wood to the table, sliding the cue between his fingers, preparing it for launch._

“ _I love the way you stroke a stick, big boy,” Gabe winked._

_Sam smiled at Gabe's words and snapped the white ball forward. It pin-balled around the table, knocking three more solids into holes. Sam stood up to smile at the archangel in the dim light, as he made his way around the table. He felt confident and sure of himself. After all the games he and Dean had played, Sam knew he had this one in the bag. He quickly shot the last solid into a corner pocket... which left him with the eight ball._

_Sam met eyes with Gabriel across the table. The archangel stared up at him, too; his thin mustache and soul patch almost meeting as his lips formed a hard line. Even Gabriel knew that he was doomed._

“ _Hope you brought knee pads,” Sam winked, lowering to aim his shot._

_He snapped the white ball, feeling a rush of adrenalin as it clacked loudly against the black. The eight ball raced smoothly across the table, bouncing off the edge to roll neatly into a side pocket. Sam jumped a little, as all of the people off to the side suddenly burst into shouts of joy. He had forgotten that the crowd was even there. He smiled at his adoring fans, waving a little. Sam felt proud and accomplished, for once in his life._

“ _Okay, Sam.”_

_Sam turned back around to see that Gabriel was standing close in front of him. The archangel smiled up at him, as he reached out to undo Sam's belt. The man gulped, all of the sudden eager to have his reward given to him. Gabe tugged Sam's jeans down just enough to reach in and pull out his dick. Sam's heart picked up speed as he watched Gabriel start to lower himself to the floor..._

_But, it wasn't really Gabriel. It was Gabriel with a mask on. Sam didn't like the cheap shirts and fake mustaches and dyed hair. If he was going to get a blow job from Gabriel, then he wanted it to be_ from him _, and not his fake façade._

“ _Wait,” Sam called, reaching down to pull Gabe back up to his feet, “I want the other part first. Take off the damn costume.”_

_Gabriel visibly gulped, his honey eyes filling with nervousness again. Sam held onto Gabe's silk shirt, wanting to get what he had earned._

“ _Is that really what you want, Sam?” he asked, sounding serious._

_Sam nodded instantly. Yes. He wanted Gabriel. The_ real _Gabriel. Sam watched as the archangel raised his hand and braced his fingers together. Gabe sighed as he slid them together with a hard 'snap.'_

Sam's eyes flew open.

He was back in the crappy motel room, laying on his back in the semi-darkness. Once again, he was covered in sweat and feeling disoriented. The man gulped and blinked up at the ceiling, feeling confused.

“Okay.”

Sam shot up to sit at the sound of Gabriel's voice. The archangel was standing by the bed in the dark. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, with a light jacket. His shaggy hair was gold again, and his eyes were bright as ever. Sam's heart pounded with adrenaline and shock. He was there! Really there! And he wasn't hiding behind any masks.

“Do you want the damn blow job, now?” Gabriel asked with a sideways smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is finally there in person! Yay! :D As you can see, the archangel has lots of explaining to do in the next chapter. ;) Thank you all so much for all your wonderful comments. More is on the way! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's heart pounded and his mouth fell open, as he blinked toward the archangel in his motel room with shock. The guy was standing there – _really standing there_ – with a smirk on his lips and cockiness in his eyes. Sam tried to get a grasp on what he just heard come out of Gabriel's mouth as they stared at each other in the dark.

“I... you...” Sam stammered, trying to form words, “... the... we...”

“I just love it when you get all tongue tied, Samsquatch,” Gabriel mused, batting his eyelashes dramatically, “It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.”

Sam shook his head, trying to tame the tornado of thoughts in his mind. Gabriel had just asked him if he was ready for his blow job, which meant the archangel knew what happened in his dream a moment ago, in the pool hall. Which meant...

“You were there,” Sam finally realized, gripping the bed sheet tight.

After Sam's accusation, Gabriel crossed his arms and gave him a quizzical look.

“Hmm. You're gonna have to be more specific, Sam,” he said, “Are you talking about the football game, or the doctor's office? Or the construction site? Or the -”

“Oh my god,” Sam groaned, feeling the blood drain from his own face, “You were really there. In every single one.”

“Well, duh,” Gabe said, rolling his amber eyes, “You can't fake this kind of awesomeness, kid.”

Sam knew it was a possibility; that Gabriel was not only aware of the dreams, but pulling the strings on them, too. But finding out that Gabriel was actually there was kind of shocking. The archangel had been inside Sam's subconscious every time, messing with his head.

“Why?” Sam blurted.

The archangel's smug grin seemed to suddenly falter a little. A crack appeared in his playfulness, as his amber eyes briefly showed a flicker of true emotion. Sam could see pure honesty on Gabriel's face for the very first time.

“Can't you see?” Gabe mumbled, his smile returning, “I like you, Sammy boy.”

Sam swallowed harshly, feeling his cheeks reheat with blood. Of course, it had been hard to see. Gabriel was the master of tricks. Toying with people was his greatest pass-time. But it was clear that the archangel meant what he was saying, now. Sam could see the genuine sincerity in his expression. He really did like Sam. And somewhere, deep in the far reaches of his mind, Sam was glad that it was true... Because he felt the same way.

“Oh,” Sam breathed quietly, feeling a flutter in his stomach.

“Oh?” Gabriel repeated, the playfulness returning to his eyes, “I give you some of the best wet dreams you've ever had in your whole life, and all you have to say is _oh_?”

Sam smiled a little. He knew Gabe was teasing him; baiting him to joking around. Luckily, two could play at this game.

“I don't know,” Sam smiled with a sigh, “That last one was a bit disappointing. I think you're losing your touch.”

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. Sam could see that his plan had worked; the archangel was slightly offended by his words. After Sam's playful taunt, Gabriel instantly stepped forward to sit beside him on the bed. He leaned over to reach for Sam's underwear, too, and Sam gasped out loud. The man backed away from the archangel's hands in a knee-jerk reaction. He hadn't really meant to move; it was his body's automatic response. Gabe dropped his hands and rolled his eyes after Sam moved away from him, as if he couldn't believe it.

“What are you? A teenage virgin? I'm not gonna bite,” he said, “Get over yourself, Sam. I want the 'D.'”

Sam relaxed almost immediately at Gabe's humorous words. The archangel was right; Sam shouldn't be so nervous about doing sexual things with Gabriel. Hell, they had done things together before – at least, in very vivid dreams – so, why should he be nervous now? Besides, Sam had earned this blow job fair and square... Sam took a breath to regain his sense of playfulness, before raising his head to smile at the archangel's honey eyes.

“You couldn't handle the 'D,'” he smirked.

Gabriel smirked back, letting warmth and lust reignite in the room. Sam knew Gabe couldn't resist the temptation of proving him wrong. The archangel eased closer to Sam and reached down to take the seam of his underwear between his thumbs and index fingers. Sam's heart began to beat faster, as the archangel slowly lowered his boxer-briefs. Sam's dick was gradually exposed in the dark room between them, and he could feel blood rushing to fill it up.

“Oh yeah?” Gabe purred, his head lowering, “Watch this.”

Sam's mouth fell open again, as he watched the archangel slide his mouth over the hardening dick – until the whole thing was inside. The head of Sam's growing erection was rubbing against the back of Gabriel's throat, as the archangel's cheeks hollowed out to apply suction. Sam groaned, giving a little thrust. Holy shit, that felt amazing! How was Gabriel not gagging? How were his honey eyes staying so clear?

Gabe started bobbing his head along the shaft, using his tongue to tease the sensitive underside. He slid his hands seductively up Sam's bare stomach and chest as he worked, making tingles spread all over his skin. Sam could definitely tell that this wasn't a dream. These sensations were _real_. He reached down to touch Gabe's soft hair, just to give himself another bit of reassurance. Oh, yeah. It was definitely real, alright. His fingers tangled in the golden strands, as Gabriel's head continued to bounce.

“Ah... Wow,” Sam gasped, feeling his cock slide between the angel's lips and tonsils simultaneously.

Gabriel slid off of him momentarily to lick a circle around the stiffened tip. Sam whimpered at the lack of pleasure, rocking his hips. Ugh, he wanted to get back inside as quickly as possible.

“Easy there, big boy,” The archangel smirked, his lips rubbing against Sam's throbbing dick as he spoke, “I'll get you there soon enough.”

With another wink, Gabe's mouth slid back over Sam's rock hard dick, all the way back to the base. Sam groaned out loud, unable to stop his hips from thrusting. As Gabriel bobbed his head again, he caressed his hand back up Sam's chest as far as he could reach. He brushed his fingertips over one of the man's sensitive nipples, inducing it to harden. Sam's cock twitched with the feeling. Shit, this was awesome. The man hammered harder, letting his hand tighten in the archangel's hair.

Sam felt so damn close to finishing. And, this time, he was actually going to get to finish! There wasn't going to be someone to barge in and wake him up. Because he wasn't asleep. This wasn't a dream. This was _real_.

“Ahh!” Sam panted, feeling the pleasure come to a peak, “... _Gabe_!”

Sam finally tumbled over the edge, gripping a handful of Gabriel's hair as his cock pulsed. Waves of physical pleasure washed over him, causing his neck to tense and his eyes roll back. His whole body tingled and trembled as he came, making him convulse a little on the bed. It was the best orgasm he had ever had. Sam had never felt release like this. It was amazing...

Sam gasped for breath as his hand carefully fell away from Gabriel's head. The man laid on his back in the dark, his body still quivering in aftershock, as he looked down at the archangel hovering over his crotch. Sam watched Gabe's mouth slide off his soaking wet dick, leaving it to fall against his stomach. Sam blinked repeatedly, trying to think clearly.

“Holy... Shit,” he breathed, in awe.

“Yep,” Gabriel grinned, easing up to sit again, “I can handle the 'D,' Sammy. Never doubt that.”

Sam gulped, as he stared at Gabriel's amber eyes. He was so glad to finally see him this way; without costumes and masks and weird surroundings. Gabe was just his mischievous, kind of adorable, self. And it was Sam's favorite version of him.

“I... I like you like this,” Sam mentioned, reaching out to rake his fingers once through Gabriel's tussled golden hair, “I like it when you're just you.”

Gabriel's smirk faded away again, to leave seriousness and admiration. After searching over Sam's whole face, he leaned down to gently press his lips to Sam's. The man closed his eyes and their tongues slowly met, and Sam could taste something familiar... A hint of cotton candy. He kissed the archangel harder, savoring the sweet flavor. But, their lips broke with Sam's sudden yawn. He took a sleepy breath as Gabe watched, feeling exhausted.

“It's way passed your bedtime, young man,” Gabriel said, gently pushing Sam to lay back, “Here. Lemme tuck you in.”

Sam was sort of worried by Gabriel's words. Tuck him in? Did that mean he was going to tuck Sam in and then leave? Was that his kiss goodbye?

“Wait,” Sam exclaimed, grabbing Gabe's wrist to stop him from tossing the blanket, “Uh, were... Um, were you planning on going somewhere? C – Cause you don't have to... ”

Sam tried to gulp down his nervousness as he awaited Gabe's reply. He didn't know where his sudden bashfulness had come from, but Gabriel seemed to enjoy it. The archangel looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he held up the blanket.

“Well, since you put it like that,” he mumbled.

In the blink of an eye, Gabriel was suddenly under the covers beside Sam; arms tucked behind his head and legs stretched out on the mattress. Sam blinked, having to double take at his sudden movement. The archangel smiled and turn his head up to look at the ceiling, where he brought his hand forward to wave it. A pink sucker appeared in his hand out of thin air, and Sam watched him slide the pink candy between his lips. The stick was jutting out of his mouth as he glanced back toward Sam.

“I guess I'll just crash here, tonight,” he finished, his voice muffled by the candy.

An honest smile lit up Sam's face. He was glad that Gabriel had chosen to stay. It felt nice to have a warm body beside him in bed, for once. Sam edged a little closer to his sweet-scented form in the dark, as he closed his eyes and reached out to clutch Gabe's warm jacket.

“Thanks for staying,” Sam mumbled, feeling sleep coming over him.

“Anytime, kiddo,” Gabriel replied with a serious tone.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Gabriel's cotton-candy smell. He let the sugary aroma gently soothe him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always assumed that angels give amazing blow jobs, because they don't have gag reflexes. And Gabriel, of course, is no exception. ;) In case it wasn't clear in the story: The lollipops were never causing Sam's dreams. It was all just Gabriel, tricking him into believing that it was the candy. (Because he was too afraid to actually go up and tell Sammy that he liked him, he had to test the waters by creating weird scenarios and seeing how Sam would react to them. At least, that was the idea I had for it.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :) Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! The next - and last - chapter will be out, soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sam shifted in the soft bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. He was still trying to cling to sleep even though his mind was slowly waking up. It felt so nice in the sheets. This bed was warmer than he remembered motel beds to be. A sweet scented heat seemed to be radiating beside him. Sam slung his arm around the heat source and tugged it close to him, wanting to feel its full intensity.

“Argh.”

Sam's eyes flew open at Gabriel's yelp of discomfort. With his blurry morning sight, Sam saw that the small archangel was tucked under his arm tightly, like an over sized teddy bear. His face was tilted up toward Sam's, as his body was being bent nearly in half under Sam's fierce grip. Sam had forgotten that Gabriel had stayed the night, and was now aware that he was unintentionally crushing the poor guy against him.

“I get it,” Gabriel squeaked, voice a little high pitched, “You've got hulk-like strength. But, d'you mind letting go so I can breathe?”

Sam released Gabe at once, bringing his hands up to rub the blur of sleep from his eyes instead. As soon as he was set free, Gabriel took a deep breath and he stretched out his back on the bed. Sam felt terrible. He didn't mean to hurt Gabe like that; especially in his sleep.

“I – I'm sorry,” Sam said, hoping Gabe wasn't upset, “I didn't know I was -”

“Chill out, Gigantor,” Gabriel interrupted with a smirk, nestling back against Sam, “You couldn't break me if you tried.”

A smile slipped across Sam's lips. He may have been one of heaven's most deadly archangels, but Gabe sure didn't look like it, right now; so tiny and fragile next to Sam, with his shaggy golden hair tossed all about. His bright honey eyes stared up at Sam as if from a great distance; like a child staring up at a large statue. Gabriel was just too adorably _small_ to possibly contain all the magnificent power of heaven.

“Could have fooled me,” Sam smiled, bracing an arm around Gabe's little form and leaning closer to his face.

Gabriel blinked at the man's close proximity and his smirk smoldered out. A more serious tone came over his face as he slowly craned his short neck to press his lips to Sam's. The man's eyes closed again, as he leaned down to deepen their kiss. It felt and tasted so much better in person, than it did in his dreams. Sam's own lengthy hair fell down around their faces, shading their kiss from the morning light.

The motel door opened across the room.

“Sam, I got yer -”

Sam instantly yanked his mouth away from Gabriel's and raised his head at the sound of Bobby's voice. Pure horror came over him, as he turned to look at the old man in the doorway. Bobby's face slowly turned an eery shade of greenish-white, as his wide eyes looked from Sam to the archangel tucked beneath him on the bed. Oh, God! There was nothing Sam could do! It was too late! Bobby had caught him in bed with the trickster! An awkward silence seemed to stretch on forever, until Bobby found his voice.

“Ah, balls,” Bobby grumbled, starting to back away, “Not you, too.”

Sam couldn't even form words. Now, he knew what it had felt like for Dean and Cas, when they were walked-in-on. Gabriel, on the other hand, grinned at Bobby and rolled to pose seductively on the bed toward him.

“Care to join us, Singer?” he purred, “There are plenty of other angels in the garrison...”

Looking as if he might throw up, Bobby spun on his heel and walked off into the parking lot. Panic ascended upon Sam like a gust of wind. Oh, shit. If Bobby reacted with this much disgust and grief... What would Sam's brother do?!

“ _Don't tell Dean!_ ” Sam called to Bobby, as the old man walked off.

The motel room door eventually swung shut, leaving Sam and Gabriel to lay alone on the bed again. Sam's heart was racing with adrenaline and fear of being caught. His thoughts were still gravitating toward his brother. Sam knew Dean didn't like Gabriel; that was apparent when they were all in the Impala together and Dean kept asking him to leave. Sam didn't think he could bare to look Dean in the eye, if he ever found out how much he liked Gabriel. Because, Sam did like Gabriel... a lot.

“So, we're keeping it a secret from big brother, huh?” Gabe asked, bouncing his eyebrows, “That sounds exciting. But, you better think of something fast, moose.”

“What? Why?” Sam breathed, feeling his panic return.

Gabriel nodded toward the motel door with a smile, seeming casual as always.

“I heard his voice outside,” the archangel replied, “He and Cassie must have just got back from their little honeymoon. Hey, I wonder if they liked my cherries...”

“Oh, God,” Sam groaned, on the verge of freaking out, “Get up, Gabe. You – you've gotta go.”

The smirk on Gabriel's face instantly vanished. He looked up at Sam with pain in his eyes, seeming genuinely hurt. Sam instantly reached down to clutch his jacket.

“No, I – I don't mean forever,” Sam revised, disturbed just as much by the thought, “I just mean until they're gone again. I can't let them find -”

There was a knock at the door.

“Sam,” Dean's voice said gruffly from the other side, “I just passed Bobby, who was trying to drink his weight in alcohol. Want to tell me what's going on?”

Sam's heart pounded. Shit! Dean was just outside! What the hell was he going to do?! Sam looked back down at Gabriel's honey eyes with fear, but the archangel just winked up at him and patted his arm.

“Go get 'em, tiger. I'll come back when you're ready. Just give me a shout.”

With those words, Gabriel vanished from underneath Sam. The man gulped and looked around the suddenly vacant room, feeling a little strange. It was weird being alone, now that he was so close to someone. Dean knocked on the door again with impatience. And Sam sighed gruffly, before crawling out of the bed and venturing to open the door.

Just outside, Dean and Cas stood together on the sidewalk with their hands joined and faces tinted with suspicion and worry. As soon as Sam was in their presence, Dean looked him over; his eyes zooming in on every detail like an overbearing parent.

“H – Hey guys,” Sam said, trying desperately to act normal, “How was the, er, thing?”

“Did you get wasted last night, Sam?” Dean asked bluntly, “There's a damn sucker in your hair.”

Sam gulped, instantly reaching up to feel around his head. On the left side, a moist lollipop was most definitely stuck in his hair. He brought it forward to look at it, realizing it was the pink one that Gabriel had been eating when he fell asleep. Sam's face radiated heat, as he briefly recalled his amazing blow job...

“Uh, I must have fell asleep eating it,” Sam tried to lie.

Even though Sam could practically taste the bullshit in his own mouth, Dean just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Just get your stuff together so we can get on the road, okay?” he ordered.

“Yeah, sure,” Sam nodded, still trying to pull the sucker out of his hair, “I'll, um, I'll get packed up and meet you at the car.”

Dean nodded and tugged Cas by the hand, as he started off toward the Impala. Once they were gone, Sam instantly shut the door and turned to look at the vacant room. He kept tugging at the sticky sucker in his hair, making his head jerk to the side with every yank. Ugh, it was stuck in there good. Did Gabriel do this on purpose? Did he _want_ Sam to look bad in front of his brother? Because, if that was the case, then he totally succeeded.

“Gabriel,” Sam called toward the ceiling in a grumble, “Come and get this damn stick out of my -”

“Ass?”

Sam turned to see the short archangel leaning against the bathroom doorway. He looked like a perfect vision; hair flared out, arms crossed, honey eyes large and playful. Gabriel smirked as he stood up to walk toward Sam, and Sam smiled down at him the whole time. Life was so much more humorous with Gabe around. He made life so much more enjoyable, and filled it with happiness.

Sam held still as the archangel reached up to gently pull on the sucker. The sticky candy slid right out, not taking a single strand of Sam's hair with it. Sam stared at the lollipop with narrowed eyes. Gabe probably used celestial magic to get it out like that.

“Show off,” Sam smiled.

Gabriel smirked, as he carelessly tossed the sucker over his shoulder. He reached up, on the tips of his toes, to sling both arms around Sam's neck. Gabe tugged him down and forced their lips together again, and Sam leaned down to kiss him a little better, trying to hold down a laugh. Oh, man. If they were going to be together, Sam was going to have to get the poor guy a box to stand on or something.

“Couldn't you have picked a taller vessel?” Sam mused, chuckling his way through their kiss.

“Oh, shut up, Sam,” Gabriel grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after. The end. ;) I think that after everything that has happened in this story, there is one thing we can all firmly agree on: Bobby Singer is never going to enter a room without knocking first ever again. lol. :D (That poor old man is going to turn into an alcoholic because of those boys. I feel terrible. lol.) :) This was my very first Sabriel fic ever, and I really appreciate you guys giving it a read. I hope you enjoyed the ending. :)
> 
>  **As for what's next:** I have a previously scheduled fic to write, over at FF.net. (Sabriel mpreg. Wish me luck.) But, after that is said and done, I will return to posting my revised fics here. The next ones in line to be posted here are titled, "Heat" and "Paradise." They are two halves of the same story told in Dean's and Cas's different POVs. And it's smutty as hell. ;) I promise I will be getting to that sometime in the near future. But, until then, I want to thank you all so much for your kind support and lovely comments. None of this would have been done without you, so thank you very much! :) If you find yourself unable to wait for the newly revised fics, and want to read the old ones now, you can follow this link to my ff.net page and enjoy:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2406331/Snailhair101
> 
> Again, thank you all so, so much for always reading and commenting. I hope you guys have a wonderful summer! Love you all! :)


End file.
